Nanotechnology is a relatively new era of science and technology that provides new possibilities for different applications. Scientists have found that the properties of materials at the nano scale (1-100 nm) level are different from those of the bulk material. Due to their small size and novel properties, new applications have been discovered in many industries such as automotive, medicine, chemistry, etc. Numerous research projects are underway to provide a fundamental understanding of nano scale phenomena, materials, and systems that have novel properties and functions.
Over the past 50 years, many methods have been developed to produce different types of inorganic nanomaterials with different sizes, shapes and properties. Most of these methods use a soluble salt (Nitrate, carbonate, etc.) to provide the desired ions in a solution and then use other chemicals or processes to precipitate or reduce (from an ion to neutral form (mostly for metals)) different forms of nanomaterials. However, nanomaterials can be formed through other routes like Sol-Gel processing, microemulsion, hydrothermal/solvothermal processing, templated synthesis, and biomimetic synthesis.
There is a need for new methods to create inorganic nanomaterials and nanoparticles that may then be used in a variety of applications such as tissue repair and regeneration, biomedical imaging, electronics, sensors, and coatings.